mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Demis Roussos
Artemios "Demis" Ventouris-Roussos (Greek: Αρτέμιος "Ντέμης" Βεντούρης-Ρούσσος, 15 June 1946 – 25 January 2015) was a Greek singer and performer who had international hit records as a solo performer in the 1970s after having been a member of Aphrodite's Child, a progressive rock group that also included Vangelis. Roussos sold over 60 million albums worldwide1 and became "an unlikely kaftan-wearing sex symbol".2 Contents 1 Early life 2 Early musical career 3 Solo career 3.1 Michel Elefteriades 4 1985 TWA plane hijacking 5 Illness and death 6 Personal life 7 In popular culture 8 Selected discography 8.1 Albums 8.2 Chart singles 9 Filmography 10 References 11 External links Early life Roussos was born and raised in Alexandria, Egypt, in a Greek34 family where his father George (Yorgos Roussos) was a classical guitarist and an engineer and his mother Olga was a singer; her family originally came from Greece.3 As a child, he studied music and joined the Greek Church Byzantine choir in Alexandria.56 His formative years in the ancient port city's cosmopolitan atmosphere were influenced by jazz, but also traditional Arab and Greek Orthodox music.7 His parents lost their possessions during the Suez Crisis and consequently decided to move to Greece.8 Early musical career After settling in Greece, Roussos participated in a series of musical groups beginning with The Idols when he was 17, where he met Evangelos Papathanassiou (later known as Vangelis) and Loukas Sideras, his future bandmates in Aphrodite's Child.9 After this he joined the Athens band, We Five, another cover band which had limited success in Greece.10 Roussos came to a wider audience in 1967 when he joined progressive rock band Aphrodite's Child, with Vangelis and Loukas Sideras, initially as a singer but later also playing bass guitar, achieving commercial success in France and other parts of Europe from 1968 to 1972. They set off for London to break into the international music scene but were turned back at Dover due to visa problems. They retreated to Paris where they decided to stay, signing a record deal there with Philips Records. Their first recording sessions were delayed by the general strike of May 1968 but later the same year the song "Rain and Tears" was issued across Europe. The song appeared on the album End of the World in October. Composed by Vangelis and the French lyricist Boris Bergman, the song featured Roussos’s unusual high tenor. The song was only a minor hit in Britain but was successful in many other countries.10 Roussos's operatic vocal style helped propel the band to international success, notably on their final album 666, based on passages from the Book of Revelation, which became a progressive rock cult classic.10 After Aphrodite's Child disbanded, Roussos continued to record sporadically with his former bandmate Vangelis. In 1970 the two released the film score album Sex Power (the album has also been credited to Aphrodite's Child) and also recorded the 1977 album Magic together. Their most successful collaboration was "Race to the End" (also sung in Spanish as "Tu Libertad"), a vocal adaptation of the musical theme from the Oscar-winning film Chariots of Fire, while Roussos also guested on the soundtrack to Blade Runner (1982), with a song entitled "Tales of the Future".11 Solo career Roussos also began a solo career with the song "We Shall Dance" in 1971, which was a top ten hit in both the Netherlands and Belgium. Initially unsuccessful, he toured around Europe and became a leading artist. His solo career peaked in the mid 1970s with several hit albums.11 His single "Forever and Ever" topped the charts in several countries in 1973. It was No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart in 1976.5 Other hits by Roussos included; "My Friend the Wind", "My Reason", "Velvet Mornings", "Goodbye My Love, Goodbye", "Someday Somewhere" and "Lovely Lady of Arcadia". His first UK single to chart was in 1975: "Happy to Be on an Island in the Sun" written by an Englishman David Lewis with the record reaching No. 5 on the charts.2 His popularity in the rest of Europe, but not the UK, came to fascinate BBC TV producer John King who made a documentary entitled "The Roussos Phenomenon" in 1976. Philips Records released a four-song record of the same name, which was the first extended play to top the UK singles chart.12 He was equally successful across Europe, Latin America, the Middle East and Japan.13 In 1973, Roussos made one of his earliest television appearances on The Basil Brush Show14 and also appeared on Nana Mouskouri's TV show in the UK.12 In 1978 he had his only disco hit titled "L-O-V-E (Got A Hold Of Me)" in 1978. In 1980, he had a hit with a cover of Air Supply's "Lost in Love",15 sung as a duet with Florence Warner.16 In 1989, he recorded the song "Young Love", a duet with German singer and songwriter Drafi Deutscher, which was released as a single in Germany and reached No. 2 on the German music TV show ZDF-Hitparade in October that year.17 The 1990s saw even more substantial releases by Roussos. In 1993, he released "Insight" (also called "Morning Has Broken") to general acclaim. After that he teamed up with BR Music in the Netherlands to produce "Immortel", "Serenade" and "In Holland".18 Roussos in Kiev, 2010 Roussos continued to record and tour. In 2002 he toured England when a "best of" collection he made, Forever and Ever, reached no. 17 on the UK Albums Chart,2 although his voice was noted to have changed with "the trilling vibrato having evolved into a husky, and at times guttural, whisper."19 In more recent years he appeared in Russia and the United Arab Emirates. A committed follower of the Greek Orthodox faith, he sang as a guest in a number of churches in Greece and worldwide, including France.12 In 2006, he released Demis Roussos - Live in Brasil,20 almost thirty years after "Você Você e Nada Mais", a Portuguese hit in 1977.21 From 2006 to 2008, he was part of the Âge Tendre et Têtes de Bois tour, a series of concerts featuring French singers from the 1960s and 1970s.2223 Roussos staged a comeback in 2009, wherein he recorded his final studio album, Demis, produced by Marc di Domenico, released on May 11.24 Just one month before his death, Roussos selected the tracks for an official CD compilation of his life's work, including notes by his two children Emily and Cyril. The CD, Demis Roussos Collected, was released in March 2015. It became a number one album in the Belgian album charts and reached number 61 in Holland. Michel Elefteriades Demis Roussos collaborated with Michel Elefteriades on many songs which Elefteriades rearranged in an oriental fusion;25 the project was called Demis Roussos & the Oriental Roots Orchestra.26272829 This project was first presented at the Mediterraneo Byblos Festival in 2001303132333435 and shortly after became an international success in the Arab world36 later being staged again in Egypt and Qatar. Elefteriades also composed, wrote and arranged the song "The Beast" for Roussos and directed the video for it.37 1985 TWA plane hijacking In June 1985, Roussos was among the passengers of TWA Flight 847 from Athens to Rome, which was hijacked, by members of Hezbollah and Islamic Jihad, but he was released along with four other Greeks after five days while most of the other hostages remained there for 17 days.1238 He spent his 39th birthday on the plane and when released unharmed, thanked his captors, at a press conference, for giving him a birthday cake.39 Illness and death For years, Roussos struggled with his weight. In June 1980 he weighed 147 kilograms (324 lb). He then began a diet in which he lost 50 kg in 10 months.40 In 1982 he co-authored the book A Question of Weight with his close friend photographer Veronique Skawinska, in which he dealt candidly with his struggles with obesity.41 Roussos' run of hits was maintained in the 1980s mainly in France with a number two 'Quand Je T'Aime' in 1988 and 'On Ecrit Sur Les Murs'in 1989, along with golden records for the albums 'Le Grec' and 'Voice And Vision'. Also his 'Christmas Album' and 'Greatest Hits' easily reached the gold status in France, Belgium and Holland. Roussos died in the morning of 25 January 2015, while hospitalized at Ygeia Hospital in Athens, Greece. His death was confirmed a day later by a friend, the journalist Nikos Aliagas, who tweeted the news on 26 January 2015 in both Greek and French.4243 His death was also confirmed later on the same day by his daughter, who spoke to Greek and French media. Fellow Greek singer Nana Mouskouri paid tribute to Roussos on the French radio station RTL, saying "He had a superb voice, he travelled in the world ... he loved what he was doing... He was an artist, a friend. I hope he is in a better world."1 Belarus President Alexander Lukashenko said: “This artist left a bright mark in the world music art and made history as one of the greatest singers whose extremely emotional manner of singing caught the hearts of listeners all over the world ..."44 Roussos' funeral was held at the First Cemetery of Athens, the burial place of many Greek politicians and cultural figures, on 30 January. The singer Mariza Koch said, "His was a voice which awakened emotions in people and honoured Greece wherever it reached. We bid farewell to Demis." Composer Giorgos Hatzinasios commented, "I can still hear his heartfelt laugh in my ears and I want to bid farewell to him with nostalgia and love."45 Personal life Roussos was married three46474849 or possibly four5051 times. Roussos had a daughter, Emily, with his first wife, Monique and had a son, Cyril, with his second wife Dominique. Roussos' children are both musicians.5253 His third wife, the American model Pamela Smith, now Pamela Roussos-Rațiu (wife of the Romanian businessman Indrei Rațiu, married in 200454), was with him during the 1985 TWA plane hijacking incident.55 The fourth and last wife Roussos has become a Parisian Marie.56 Roussos listed Mozart and Sting among his favourite composers.39 In popular culture Roussos is the subject of an argument between two main characters in Mike Leigh's 1977 play Abigail's Party. On the day of Roussos' death, the actress Alison Steadman was interviewed by BBC Radio 4's PM and discussed the significance of the music in the play.57 Roussos' main hit "Forever and Ever" was later spoofed by Kenny Everett on his television show. On 15 June 2016 his children Emily and Cyril opened the Demis Roussos Museum in Nijkerk, The Netherlands. This unique museum shows his life as a musician, singer and performer as well as the character he was as a private person, by photographs, memorabilia, awards etc. It is in The Netherlands because of the connection Roussos had from 1986 onwards with Dutch-based label BR Music. Selected discography Roussos was a prolific recording artist, in a number of languages, and during the course of his career made at least 293 recordings including 38 albums, 154 singles and EPs, 92 compilations and one DVD.58 Albums with Aphrodite's Child (For the full Aphrodite's Child discography, see the relevant section at that article) End of the World (1968) It's Five O'Clock (1969) 666 (1972) Solo albums Year Album Language Peak positions AUT BEL (Wa) FR 59 GER NED NOR UK 1971 On the Greek Side of My Mind (also called Fire and Ice) – – – – – – – 1973 Forever and Ever 2 105* – 1 1 1 – 1974 My Only Fascination – – – – – 6 – Greatest Hits – – – – 3 – – Auf Wiederseh'n German – – – – 7 – – 1975 Souvenirs – – – – 13 2 25 1976 The Roussos Phenomenon EP – – – – – – 1 Happy to Be – – – – – – 4 Die Nacht und der Wein German – – – 34 – – – My Only Fascination – – – – – – 39 1977 Kyrila – Insel der Träume German – – – 36 – – – The Magic of Demis Roussos – – – – – – 29 Ainsi soit-il French – – – – – – – Los super 2 LPs Spanish – – – – – – – 1978 Demis Roussos – – – – – – – Life and Love – – – – – – 29 1979 Universum Spanish – – – – – – – 1980 Man of the World Spanish – – – – 36 – – Insel der Zärtlichkeit German 1 – – 2 – – – 1982 Demis – – – – – – – Attitudes – – – – – – – 1984 Reflection – – – – – – – 1985 Senza Tempo Spanish – – – – – – – 1986 Greater Love – – – – – – – 1987 The Story of... – – – – 16 – – Come All Ye Faithful (Christmas album) – – – – – – – 1988 Le Grec – – – – 16 – – Time – – – – – – – 1989 Voice and Vision – – – – – – – 1993 Insight (Also called Morning has Broken or Adagio) – – – – – – – 1995 Immortel – – – – – – – 1996 Serenade – – – – – – – 1997 Mon île – – – – – – – 2000 Auf meinen Wegen German – – – – – – – 2009 Demis – 35 18 – – – – *Charted posthumously in 2015 after his death Live albums Year Album title Language Charts 1980 Roussos Live! 1995 Demis Roussos in Holland 2006 Live in Brazil Compilation albums Year Album Language Peak positions AUT BEL (Vl) FR 59 GER NED NOR UK 1976 The Golden Hits – – – – – 13 – 1982 Souvenirs - Zijn 16 grootste hits (special Netherlands release) – – – – 8 – – 1992 Seine größten Erfolge 20 – – – – – – 1995 Back to Back (joint with Vicky Leandros – 19 – – – – – 1998 The Phenomenon 1968-1998 – – – – 25 – – Hans beste sanger – – – – – 4 – De beste sanger – – – – – 2 – 1999 Forever And Ever - 40 Greatest Hits – 44 – – – – – 2002 Forever and Ever – Definitive Collection – – – – – – 17 2009 Demis Roussos Top 100 – – – – 41 – – Songs From An Island in the Sun – – – – – 3 – Chart singles Year Album Peak positions AUT BEL (Vl) FR 59 GER NED NOR SUI 59 UK 60 US Pop 61 US Disco 1971 "We Shall Dance" – 9 115* 29 4 – – – – – 1972 "My Reason" – 2 – – 1 – – – – – 1973 "Goodbye, my love, goodbye" 2 – 98* 1 – 3 1 – – – "Forever and Ever" 4 1 68* 26 2 – – – – – "My Friend the Wind" 15 1 – 7 1 – – – – – "Lovely Lady of Arcadia" (English) "Schönes Mädchen aus Arcadia" (German) 7 1 – 6 1 – 2 – – – 1974 "Someday Somewhere" 18 1 – – 2 – – – – – "My Only Fascination" – 11 – – 11 – – – – – "Auf Wiederseh'n" – 19 – – 6 – – – – – 1975 "Perdoname" – 5 – – 6 – – – – – "Happy to Be on an Island in the Sun" – – – – – – – 5 – – "Midnight Is the Time I Need You" – – – – – – – – – 12 1976 "Can't Say How Much I Love You" – – – – – – – 35 – – "Forever and Ever"/ The Roussos Phenomenon EP – – – – – – – 1 – – "When Forever Has Gone" – – – – – – – 2 – – 1977 "Because" (English) / "Mourir auprès de mon amour" (French) "Morir al lado de mi amor" (Spanish) – 26 (Fr) 135* (Fr) – – – – 39 (En) – – "Kyrila" Kyrila EP – – – – – – – 33 – – 1978 "That Once in a Lifetime" – 26 135 – – – – – 47 – 1980 "Lost in Love" – 3 – – 4 – – – – – 1982 "Follow Me" – 32 – – 27 – – – – – 1986 "Island of Love" – – – – 28 – – – – – "Summer in Her Eyes" – – – – 32 – – – – – 1987 "Quand je t'aime" – – 3 – – – – – – – "Rain & Tears" (remake of Aphrodite's Child hit) – – 31* – 60 – – – – – "It's Five O'Clock" (remake of Aphrodite's Child hit) – – 112* – – – – – – – 1988 "Prier" – – 46 – – – – – – – "Time" – – – – 57 – – – – – 1989 "On écrit sur les murs" – – 4 – – – – – – – *Charted posthumously in 2015 after his death Collaborations Year Album Peak positions NED 1971 "Auntie" (Vicky Leandros, Demis Roussos, Sandra & Andres, Enrico Macias, Hildegard Knef & Alice Babs 4 1981 "Je t'aime, mon amour" (Vicky Leandros & Demis Roussos) 41 1986 "Summerwine" (Nancy Boyd & Demis Roussos) 44 Other songs (not appearing in chart table (Selective) 1974: "With You" 1974: Let It Be Me" 1975: "From Souvenirs to Souvenirs" 1976: "Far Away" 1977: "Say You Love Me" 1978: "Loin des yeux loin du cœur" 1978: "L-O-V-E (Got A Hold Of Me)" 1979: "Chantez enfants du monde" 1980: "I Need You" 1981: "La course infinie" 1982: "Au nom de l'amitié" 1988: "Le Grec" Filmography 1966: Na zi kaneis i na mi zi? - a singer 1969: L'homme qui venait du Cher (TV Movie) 2012: A Greek Type of Problem - The Pope References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "BBC News - Greek singer Demis Roussos dies aged 68". BBC News. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Demis Roussos, singer - obituary". The Telegraph. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Roussos, Demis (1982). A question of weight. M. Laffon. p. 18. ISBN 9782868040084. "I was born on the 15th of June 1946 in Alexandria, of Greek parents who had lived in Egypt for two generations. Olga, my mother, was born into a merchant family who left Greece to seek their fortune in the East. My father, Georges" 4.Jump up ^ Murrells, Joseph (1978). The Book of Golden Discs. Barrie and Jenkins. p. 235. ISBN 9780214204807. "Demis Roussos was born in Alexandria (Egypt) of Greek parents on 15 June 1947, his parents also being artistic, father a classical guitarist and engineer, mother a singer." 5.^ Jump up to: a b Walker, Peter (26 January 2015). "Demis Roussos, Greek singer of Forever and Ever, dies aged 68". The Guardian'. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Metwaly, Ali (26 January 2015). "Egypt-born Greek singer Demis Roussos dies at 68". Al-Ahram. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 7.Jump up ^ Los Angeles Times (28 January 2015). "Demis Roussos dies at 68; popular Greek singer had a global following". latimes.com. Retrieved 29 January 2015. 8.Jump up ^ Injy El-Kashef (2003-06-25). "Al-Ahram Weekly | Living | Mambo Egyptiano". Weekly.ahram.org.eg. Retrieved 2011-07-21. 9.Jump up ^ "Greek singer Demis Roussos dead at 68". Reuters. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c Dave Laing. "Demis Roussos obituary". The Guardian. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Zikakou, Ioanna (26 January 2015). "Famous Greek Singer Demis Roussos Dies at 68". Greek Reporter. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d Laing, Dave (26 January 2015). "Demis Roussos obituary". The Guardian. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Tsioulcas, Anastasia (26 January 2015). "From Prog-Rock Pioneer To Kitsch King: Remembering Demis Roussos". WWNO. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Greek Singer Demis Roussos Dies Aged 68". Sky News. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 15.Jump up ^ (Italian) Brighenti, Flavio (26 January 2015). "È morto Demis Roussos, fu il cantante degli Aphrodite's Child". la Repubblica. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 16.Jump up ^ (Spanish) Manrique, Diego A. (26 January 2015). "El cantante Demis Roussos muere a los 68 años en Atenas". El País. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 17.Jump up ^ (German) "Aphrodite's Child: Demis Roussos ist tot". Spiegel Online. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 18.Jump up ^ (Greek) "H συναρπαστική ζωή του Ντέμη Ρούσσου: Πούλησε εκατομμύρια δίσκους, πάλεψε με την κατάθλιψη και βρέθηκε όμηρος σε αεροπειρατεία". Huffington Post Greece. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Greek crooner ever, forever best avoided". scotsman.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 20.Jump up ^ (Portuguese) "Cantor grego Demis Roussos morre aos 68 anos". Tribuna do Norte. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 21.Jump up ^ (Portuguese) Lopes, Mário (26 January 2015). "Morreu Demis Roussos, o cantor que ajudou a criar a banda-sonora dos anos 1970". Público. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 22.Jump up ^ (French) "Demis Roussos est mort". Libération. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 23.Jump up ^ (French) Bellery, Steven (6 January 2012). ""Age tendre et tête de bois" en tournée symphonique !". Charts in France. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 24.Jump up ^ Chilton, Martin (26 January 2015). "Demis Roussos, the celebrated Greek singer, dies aged 68". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "Michel Elefteriades". linernotes.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Un habitué du Liban". L'Orient-Le Jour. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Youssef Rakha. "Al-Ahram Weekly - Profile - Michel Elefteriades: My favourite emperor". ahram.org.eg. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "Michel Elefterriades". cokestudiome.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 29.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos & The Oriental Roots Orchestra - The Beast". peoples.ru. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 30.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos, enfant d'Aphrodite devenu star planétaire, est mort". An-Nahar. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 31.Jump up ^ "Byblos Liban Ville Site Archéologie, Phénicie, Histoire Moyen Orient, Festival BYBLOS Jbeil Lebanon, Culture Tourisme Culturel, Hotel Charme". libanvision.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 32.Jump up ^ Z. Z. "FESTIVAL MEDITERRANEO DE BYBLOS - Demis Roussos : dernier concert, ce soir - La nostalgie à l'orientale". L'Orient-Le Jour. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 33.Jump up ^ "Byblos kicks off its Mediterraneo 2001". The Daily Star Newspaper - Lebanon. Retrieved 13 February 2015. 34.Jump up ^ 1/ 35.Jump up ^ André et Cédric Bellot. "Biographie de Demis Roussos". demislegrec.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 36.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos & The National Orchestra of Nowheristan". Last.fm. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 37.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos & the Oriental Roots Orchestra- The Beast". Spike.com. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 38.Jump up ^ "Key Points in the Hijack of TWA Flight 847". www.apnewsarchive.com. Retrieved 13 November 2013. 39.^ Jump up to: a b "'He had a superb voice' - tributes paid to Greek singer Demis Roussos". One News. TVNZ. Retrieved 29 January 2015. 40.Jump up ^ André BELLOT. "Aphrodite's Child". Demislegrec.com. Retrieved 2011-07-21. 41.Jump up ^ (Spanish) "Muere el cantante griego Demis Roussos". El Universal. 26 January 2015. Retrieved 27 January 2015. 42.Jump up ^ "Πέθανε ο Ντέμης Ρούσσος - Τα μηνύματα του Αλιάγα στο Twitter (Demis Roussos died - The messages of Nikos Aliagas on Twitter" (in Greek). www.iefimerida.gr. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 43.Jump up ^ Zikakou, Ioanna (26 January 2015). "Famous Greek Singer Demis Roussos Dies at 68". GreekReporter.com. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 44.Jump up ^ "Lukashenko extends condolences over death of Demis Roussos". belta.by. Retrieved 29 January 2015. 45.Jump up ^ "Funeral of singer Demis Roussos held in Athens". euronews. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 46.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos: Singer who began as a prog-rocker then achieved massive solo success with his brand of sunkissed easy listening". The Independent. 47.Jump up ^ Alina Butu. "Famous Greek singer Demis Roussos dies at 68". The Romania Journal. 48.Jump up ^ "Демис Руссос (Demis Roussos), : фото, биография, фильмография, новости — Вокруг ТВ.". vokrug.tv (in Russian). 49.Jump up ^ Как Демис Руссос был заложником. aif.ru (in Russian). Retrieved 27 January 2015. 50.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos obituary: pop's portly Pavarotti". 51.Jump up ^ Скончался знаменитый певец Демис Руссос (in Russian). 52.Jump up ^ Dave Laing. "Demis Roussos obituary". The Guardian. 53.Jump up ^ "BBC News - Greek singer Demis Roussos dies aged 68". BBC News. 54.Jump up ^ "Pamela Ratiu's website". 55.Jump up ^ FOTO Ostatici într-un avion deturnat de Hezbollah: viaţa de film a Pamelei Raţiu alături de fostul soţ, Demis Roussos, Adevărul, (Romanian) 56.Jump up ^ Чем запомнился Демис Руссос?. aif.ru (in Russian). 57.Jump up ^ "BBC Radio 4 - PM, 26/01/2015". BBC. Retrieved 26 January 2015. 58.Jump up ^ "Demis Roussos". Discogs.com. Retrieved 13 February 2015. 59.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Demis Roussos discography". lescharts.com. Hung Medien. Retrieved 10 February 2015. 60.Jump up ^ Betts, Graham (2004). Complete UK Hit Singles 1952-2004 (1st ed.). London: Collins. p. 663. ISBN 0-00-717931-6. 61.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2003). Top Pop Singles 1955-2002 (1st ed.). Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Inc. p. 608. ISBN 0-89820-155-1. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Demis Roussos. Demis Roussos at the Internet Movie Database Demis Roussos discography at Discogs Demis Roussos discography at Allmusic Category:1946 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Greek Orthodox Christians from Egypt Category:Eastern Orthodox Christians from Greece Category:English-language singers of Greece Category:Egyptian people of Greek descent Category:Greek bass guitarists Category:Hijacking survivors Category:Greek male singers Category:Greek rock singers Category:Greek tenors Category:Members of the Church of Greece Category:People from Alexandria Category:Pop-folk singers Category:Progressive rock musicians Category:20th-century singers Category:21st-century singers Category:Burials at the First Cemetery of Athens Category:20th-century guitarists Category:21st-century guitarists Category:1946 births Category:2015 deaths